Une nouvelle vie pour Harry
by Luna Wolf 0605
Summary: Harry trouve une vraie maison et une vraie famille. ATTENTION Voldemort/Voldie-chou pour les intimes est mort il n'y a pas d'horcruxes. Ho et dois-je vous dire que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas malheureusement ? Ah et aussi je répond en MP au rewiew merci
1. Chapter 1

_**Une nouvelle vie pour Harry**_

**CHAPITRE 1:**** L'abandon.**

Harry James Potter avait été déposé devant le pas de la porte du numéro 4 Private Drive dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 au 1 novembre 1981. Une lettre avait était laissé accroché à lui. Depuis, Harry vivait avec sa _chamante _famille. Il dormait dans le placlard sous les escaliers, était peu ou pas nourris, Et depuis qu'il avait eu 3 ans, il cuisinait et faisait toutes les corvées dans la maison et si jamais son _oncle_ ou sa _tante_ trouvé ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de saleté il était battu et allait dans son placard sans nourriture.

Aujourd'hui était le 31 juillet 1986, c'était l'anniversaire de Harry et il avait eu 5 ans. Les choses n'avait point changé au numéro 4 Private Drive, enfin si mais en pire et ce jour là n'allait être différente. Ce soir là, son oncle rentra de forte mauvaise humeur, Vernon avait eu une horrible journée et cela devait être la faute du monstre car après tout c'était toujours la faute du monstre. Alors Vernon appela Harry. Alors Harry en fit les frais. A la fin quand il vit Harry dans un très mauvais états au lieu de l'ammener dans un hôpital. Il prit Harry et le heta dans le coffre de sa voiture en faisant attentions que les voisins curieux ne le voient pas.

Il conduisit pendant longtemps et aussi loin et vite que possible, traversa une forêt et s'arrêta net. Vernon sortit de sa voiture, écouta, puis ouvrtit le coffre, pris Harry et le balança au sol sans ménagements. Il ferma le coffre, rentra aussi vite qu'il put dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Et sans jeter un regard en arrière, il rentra chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une nouvelle vie pour Harry**_

**CHAPITRE 2:**** Retrouvé.**

Harry, lui souffrait le martyr. Sa magie, elle, n'arrivait plus à le soignait. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'évitait que ses blessures ne s'agravent. Alors, elle fit la seule chose possible pour sauvé sont petit humain, elle rechercha si il n'y avait pas des créatures magique près d'elle et de son humain. Elle eue de la chance car il y avait un troupeau de centaures proches d'eux. Il se trouvait que c'était le troupeau qui vivait dans la forêt interdite à côté de Poudlard, ils voyageaient rarement. Elle l'aient appela à l'aide. Les centaures étaient étonnés et inquiets quand ils entendit l'appel de la magie d'Harry.

Un groupe de 5 centaures partirent. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, ils furent étonnés que se soit la magie d'un enfant humain.

\- C'est immonde! fit le premier centaure. Comment peuvent-ils faire cela à un de leurs poulains!

\- Je ne sait pas mon ami, tous ce que je sait c'est que le poulain ici présent est puissant pour avoir survécut jusqu'à la, et il ne doit pas être comme les autres pour que sa magie elle-même nous appel fit le second. Jamais un sorcier "normal" ayant des préjugés sur les autres êtres magiques aurait était sauvé ainsi par sa magie.

\- Emmenons le, soignons et attendons qu'il se reveille, après on verra. fit le troisième du groupe.

Les centaures prit le petit garçon délicatement et retournèrent vers le clan. Pendant le trajet, Harry gémit de douleurs. Arrivés au camps, ils le déposerent dans une hûte sur un lit de paille, et ils lui appliquèrent des baumes des soins, pourla douleurs, la cicatrisation et autres, fait de plantes médicinales fait eux-mêmes. La magie du petit Harry accelera les fonctions des baumes et remercia les centaures pour leurs aides.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Une nouvelle vie pour Harry**_

**CHAPITRE 3:**** Le réveil**

Une semaine était passé depuis ue le petit Harry avait était récuperé par les centaures. Harry papillona des yeux, et commença à s'eveillé, il s'assit puis commença, lentement, à se rappellé des derniers évènements survenus avant de s'évanouir. Il commença à tremblé et de gémir de peur, il se roula en boule et pleura doucement. Un centaure rentra dans la hûte. Il avait le cheveux de couleur marron clair et sa robe et les crins de sa queue étaient de couleur alezan et ses yeux était de la couleur du ciel quand il faisait beau. Il s'approcha de Harry doucement et lui toucha légerèment l'épaule. Soudain, Harry sursauta violamment et cria de surprise et de peur. Effrayé, il courut à l'opposé du centaure, il se mit en position fétale et ses bras couvrant sa tête en guise de protections. En voyant la réaction du petit Harry, le centaure comprit qu'il avit était battu très régulierement, prenant une voix calme et douce il dit:

\- Chuut petit, rien ne t'arrivera ici, tu es en sécurité, tu n'as plus à t'inquiété. Il s'aprocha lentement de Harry.

\- Je voulait juste vérifiait si tes blessures allaient mieux et si tu allait te reveillé.

Alors Harry se releva prudamment sa tête et quand il vit le centaure il ouvrit grand la bouvhe d'étonnement et d'émerveillement et ses yeux s'équarquilla. Il se secoua la tête, se pinça mai il voyait toujours la même chose. Il s'approcha lentement du centaure et regarda dans ses yeux. Le centaure comprit et acquieça à la question muette du poulain. Harry caressa lentement la partie équine du centaure.

\- Waw. murmura Harry d'émerveillement.

Le centaure rit doucement, puis il demanda à Harry si il pouvait regardé ses blessures si elles allaient mieux. Harry acquiesca lentement l'air émerveillé toujours sur son visage.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. As-tu faim petit? Harry hocha la tête.

\- Alors suis moi petit. Comment appelle tu? Moi c'est Barimus , je suis le guérisseur du clan. dit le centaure

\- Harry… dit Harry en murmurant.

Harry colla le flan du centaure quand ils sortirent de la hûte. Harry ne savait où donné de la tête car il y avait des centaures partout autour de lui et les centaures étaient eux aussi étonnés de ne pas voir de dégoût ou autres dans les yeux du petit. Harry mangea quelques fruits mais pas beaucoup à cause de son petit estomac qui n'était pas habitué à autant de nourritures. Barimus le racompagna à la hûte et Harry se coucha et s'endormit, un sourire au lèvre, pour la première fois en sécurité et au chaud

* * *

**Salut j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours, si oui n'hésité pas à laissé une petite rewiew sa fait toujours plaisir sinon je penserai que vous avez fuit et si quelque chose gène dite le, et si vous aimez pas bah je suis désolé.**

**Ah et je répond au rewiew par MP pour ce qui ont un compte sinon je vous répondrais ici si vous préférez. Voili voilou et merci de me suivre.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une nouvelle vie pour Harry**_

**CHAPITRE 4:**** Une nouvelle famille**

Magorian, le chef du clan, s'approcha de Barimus qui sortait de la hûte où dormait le petit.

\- Comment c'est passé le réveil du poulain? dit Magorian

\- Il a eu peur au début car il s'est réfugié à l'opposé d'où j'était et il s'est mis en position foetal, les bras protègeant sa tête. J'ai put le rassuréet quand il m'a regardé, se n'était pas un regard de dégoût mais d'étonnement. Puis il s'est approché lentement, prêts à fuir à tout moments, et il m'a regardé dans les yeux me demandant muettement si il pouvait il pouvait touchait ma partie équine et quand il l'a fait, il à fait "waw". Après il à était mangé mais il à un très petit estomac. Ses _humains_ lui ont fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Il est différents de se qu'on aurait put attendre d'un humain même si c'est un poulain. Mais de toute manière il doit retourné avec les humains, on ne eut pas le gardé ici, il n'est pas un centaure.

Harry, pendant ce temps c'était réveillé et il avait entendu la dernière partie du centaure de couleur bai brulé.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, je veux pas retourné avec eux, laissé moi resté.

\- Petit, c'est pas que nous ne voulons pas mais vous devait allais avec les humains car vous n'êtes pas un centaure. dit doucement Magorian face à la détresse du petit Harry.

\- NNNOOOONNN VEUT PAS. cria Harry en panique

\- Tu ne peux, malheureusement pas, ne t'inquiète pas certains sont gentils parmis les humains et tu pourras être heureux.

\- NNOONN ILS SONT TOUS MECHANT!

Sa magie, pendant ce temps décida d'aidé son humain. Elle tourbillona autour de Harry modifiant son physique, puis une fois fait, elle retourna dans le corps de Harry.

Harry surprit, se regarda et découvrit que sa partie inférieure n'était plus humaine mais équine. Levant les yeux avec espoir et étonnement il demanda au chef du clan

\- Je peut resté alors?

Les deux centaures se regardèrent maintenant le nouveaux poulain centaures, toute sa partie équine était d'un noir d'encre comme ses cheveux.

\- Et bien jeune poulain, Magie t'aime beaucoup. Oui maintenant tu peux resté.

Harry était heureux maintenant car il avait une famille qui l'acceptait et l'aimé.

\- Merci. murmura-t-il dans le vide.

* * *

**Salut, j'espère que vous aimé toujours et merci à ce qui on laissé des rewiews sa me touche. Normalement demain c'est l'épilogue. voili voilou ...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Une nouvelle vie pour Harry**_

**CHAPITRE 5:**** L'épilogue.**

c'est ainsi que grandit Harry, aimé et protégé. Il avait apris qu'il avait deux formes animagus: une forme complétement humaine pour la première et une forme complétement équine pour la seconde. Sous forme humaine il avait une taille et un poids normal pour son âge et il avait même développé une légère musculature, il avait laissé ses cheveux poussé pour qu'ils ne soivent plus en bataille et ses yeux étaient complétement guerrit grâce au centaure. Et sous sa forme équine il deviendrait un magnifique étalon quand il sera adulte.

Harry avait apris avec les autres poulains, tous se qu'il y avait à savoir: comment chassé pour le clan, le protégé des humains comme des autres prédateurs, et toutes les créatures magiques et non magiques.

A ses 11 ans, Harry alla à Poudlard avec la bénédiction du clan car après tous Harry avait toujours sa magie "humaine".

Dumbledord était heureux quand il vit que Harry était vivant car pour l'anniversaire des 6 ans de Harry, Dumbledord était aller chez les Dursleys mais ne trouvant pas le petit Harry, il avait paniqué et il avait regardé dans leurs souvenirs et il avait été dans une rage noir et s'en était voulu car il se dit qu'il aurait dû écouté Minerva. Au final les parents Dursley allèrent en prison pour leurs reste de leurs vie et leurs fils alla chez sa tante Marge, qui, elle comprit et éleva Dudley correctement.

Dumbledord apprit que Harry avait survécut grâce à sa magie et au que Harry était très heureux où il était car c'était SA famille.

Dumbledord prit sa retraite à la fin des études de Harry et il était le "grand père" de coeur de Harry.

Quand à Harry, il changea les lois sur les créature et vécut heureux dans son clan, et il avait eu des poulains avec sa compagne qui avaient eut de la magie humaines et allèrent à Poudlard à leurs tours.

**Fin!**

* * *

**J'espère que sa vous plaît, et je répond tours au rewiews alors laissé en. Au mois prochain.**


End file.
